Deadly Naughty Sweet
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: Kedua rival -Taufan dan Fang- yang merebutkan sesosok pemuda berparas cantik dan manis beraksi, sesiapakah yang akan memenangkan perebutan ini? Pair : Taufan x Halilintar / Fang x Halilintar FF Requestan DesyNAP
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Naughty Sweet**

 **Warning :**

 **-ai**

 **everywhere**

 **kecepetan**

 **and Fang as Rival**

 **: Taufan X Halilintar slight Fang X Halilintar**

 **: Romance**

 **: T** **M**

 **Selamat Menikmati~!**

Di sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis, ada seorang pemuda yang manis dan cantik, tetapi mematikan. Namanya, Halilintar. Dari namanya saja sudah mengerikan, tapi kalau kau lihat mukanya, Halilintar lebih mirip gadis manis. Sudah banyak orang yang melamarnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tentu saja, yang melamar selalu Lelaki. Halilintar tidak pernah ingin mempunyai status kekasih terhadap dirinya. Author bilang tidak pernah, bukan berarti selamanya. Mungkin saja ia akan menerima lamaran seseorang.

Disinilah, Halilintar berada. Pintu hati yang tertutup, akan terbuka oleh seseorang suatu saat.

"Hei! Hei! Minggir! Aku dulu!"

"Apa sih?! Aku dulu yang menyapanya!"

"Dia tidak akan mau denganmu! Dia saja tidak menjawab sapaanmu!"

"Kau juga kan?!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?! Suatu hari, Aku akan mendapatkan hatinya!"

 _ **Keesokkan paginya…**_

"Hai, Cantik~!" Sapa Fang narsis.

Halilintar marah ( Malu ) di bilang cantik, lalu satu pukulan maut mendarat sangat amat mulus di permukaan wajah Fang.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Adoy!" Ringis Fang kesakitan.

"Pft, Ahahahahaha! Dasar narsis!" Ejek Taufan, rival Fang.

Taufan mendekati Halilintar.

"Hai~!" Sapa Taufan ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya kecil.

Halilintar hanya diam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk- Nggak.

"Ahahahha! Kau juga sama saja, Taufan!" Fang mengejek sekaligus membalas dendam.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lembam!" Bentak Taufan sembari menujuk pipinya.

"Hei! Sudah masuk!" Panggil ketua kelas, Gempa. Gadis yang bijaksana, sederhana, dan baik hati. Ia bermisi untuk merebut Fang.

Taufan dan Fang segera memasuki kelasnya.

 _ **Jam pelajaran pertama…**_

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, karena ini hari Jum'at, Kelas Taufan dan Fang olahraga terlebih dahulu.

Halilintar menatap Taufan dan Fang yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan, begitu juga kelas mereka. Halilintar yang berbeda kelas dengan Taufan dan Fang, hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan.

Ia sedari tadi lebih fokus menatap Taufan, jantungnya berdegup, tapi ia tak menyadarinya.

 _ **Jam istirahat pertama…**_

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, bertanda seluruh murid dapat beristirahat.

Halilintar tidak pergi kemana – mana, hanya diam duduk sembari membaca sebuah Novel.

"Hei…" Panggil seseorang, Halilintar menutup Novelnya, lalu menatap orang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Hm?" Halilintar hanya berdehem ke lawan bicara, Taufan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ti-"

 _ **Kriyuuuuk~!**_

Perut Halilintar berbunyi, ia kelaparan. Bagaimana ia tidak kelaparan kalau dari tadi malam ia tidak makan?

"Ini." Taufan menyodorkan makanan yang ia beli di kantin tadi kepada Halilintar yang menutup wajah cantiknya dengan Novelnya, ia menutupi rona merahnya.

Halilintar mengintip sedikit. Pandangan yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya adalah, Taufan tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Tanpa melepas genggamannya dari Novelnya, ia mengambil makanan yang di beri Taufan dengan cepat.

Taufan melihatnya tertawa kecil.

Karena Halilintar ingin memakan makanan yang di beri Taufan, ia jadi kesulitan untuk menutupi rona merahnya dengan Novelnya.

Tiba – tiba, tangan Taufan menarik lembut Novel Halilintar, lalu meletakkannya di meja Halilintar.

"Tidak usah di tutupi, begini sudah bagus…" Ujar Taufan lembut.

Tentu saja Halilintar merona. Yaa… Walaupun sudah merona, tapi rona kali ini lebih tebal di saat Taufan berujar lembut kepadanya.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Halilintar memakan makanan yang di beri Taufan kepadanya.

Memakannya tanpa suara, sunyi seperti tengah di landa keheningan.

"Aku ke kelas, ya? Sampai Jumpa~!" Pamit Taufan seperti biasa, riang.

Halilintar menatap punggung Taufan yang kian menjauh dengan muka datar tetapi terdapat semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi _chubby_ nya. Dan yang di pikirkannya adalah…

'Taufan anak yang baik.'

Oh, Kak Hali… Betapa tidak pekanya dirimu! Halilintar melanjutkan aktivitas memakannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

 _ **Kriiiiing!**_

Bel berbunyi, bertanda semua murid dapat pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing.

Halilintar mengemas barang – barangnya, lalu beranjak keluar sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, Halilintar melihat Taufan tengah memegangi perutnya sembari menatap dompet yang kosong.

Halilintar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, lalu ia memutuskan mendatangi Taufan.

"Hei. Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

"Hm?" Taufan menoleh. Ia mendapati Halilintar yang bertanya tadi padanya, lalu ia memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eheheheh… Tidak ada apa – apa…" Ujar Taufan sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh… Lalu kenapa dengan perutmu? Kenapa kau menatap sendu dompet tak berisi-mu itu?" Tanya Halilintar memastikan.

"Eheheheheh… Aku lapar… Dan uangku habis… Itu saja." Ujar Taufan. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Bodoh. Ini." Halilintar menyodorkan makanan sisanya.

"Habiskanlah. Aku tidak lapar. Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Halilintar datar lalu meninggalkan Taufan.

Taufan senyam-senyum sembari memakan makanan yang di beri Halilintar tadi.

Fang yang tengah berjalan di depan Taufan bertanya – tanya.

"Heh! Gila! Ngapain senyam-senyum begitu?!" Sindir Fang. Taufan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang, ia hanya sibuk memakan makanan yang di beri Halilintar.

"Cih! Sialan kau!" Teriak Fang sembari berlari keluar sekolah.

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Taufan datang kesekolah sangat pagi.

"Aku datang kecepetan, ya?" Tanya Taufan pada dirinya sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang masih tertutup. Tanpa ia sadari, gad-pemuda berparas cantik datang.

 _ **Puk!**_

Taufan yang merasa pundaknya di tepuk pelan menoleh.

"Ha-Halilintar?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi buta?" Tanya Taufan.

Halilintar menoleh,"Kau sendiri?" Lalu ia memanjat gerbang sekolah. Tetapi sebelum memasuki sekolah,"Ayo, aku selalu melakukanya."

"Eee… Bagaimana kalau ada satpam sekolah? Dia kan _killer_ …" Ujar Taufan sedikit gemetar.

Halilintar turun dari puncak gerbang.

"Ahahahha! Kau takut dengan satpam itu?" Taufan mengangguk.

"Dia kan ayahku…"

Seketika rahang bawah Taufan jatuh.

"Di-di-dia! AYAHMU?!"

"Ahahahhaha!" Selepas Halilintar tertawa hambar, ia menjulurkan tanganya.

"Sudah yuk, kita masuk."

 _ **Doki, doki!**_

Taufan tersenyum lebar, lalu menggenggam tangan Halilintar yang terjulur ke arahnya.

"Ayo!"

Lalu keduanya memanjat gerbang bersamaan.

Selepas keduanya memanjat gerbang, Taufan mulai membuka suara,"Hei, Hali. Mau tidak kita… Mmm…"

Halilintar menoleh,"Kita apa? Berteman? Boleh saja… Kau anak yang baik bagiku…"

 _ **JLEB!**_

Well… Panah ' _Friendzone!'_ tertancap tepat di hati Taufan.

"Tau-"

"Aaah… Tidak apa. Lebih baik kita ke kelas." Ujar Taufan sembari merangkul Halilintar.

Senyuman tipis tertera di bibir Halilintar.

"Ayo…"

 **TBC**

 **Eehehhehe… Ini FF requestan DesyNAP~!**

 **Give me review! Aku butuh asupan! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

HAI LAGI SEMUAAAAA! MAAP TELAT APDET :'v BANYAK URUSAN YANG SANGATLAH MENGGANGGU :'v

Nah! Tak payah kita berbasa-basi, kita baca sahaja DNS chapter 2!

Selamat menikmati! ^^

.

.

.

 **Warning! Rated T+! Humor GARING!**

Pagi ini adalah kejadian yang menarik sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Taufan, yaaa… Walaupun ada sakitnya :v.

Ok, back to setori.

Taufan mengunjungi kelas Halilintar.

"Halilintar~" Sapa Taufan ceria di ambang pintu kelas Halilintar.

Halilintar yang tengah belajar menoleh, "Hai. Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Halilintar ketus.

"Kok nanyanya begitu? Ayolah, aku kan temanmu~" Ujar Taufan sembari tersenyum tampan dan merangkul Halilintar.

Halilintar menatapnya tajam, "Kan cuma teman, bukan pacar."

 _ **Jleb!**_

 _ **Double Friendzone!**_

Adeeeh… Kena _'Friendzone!'_ lagi dah kau Taufan.

"Fan? Fan? Taufan?" Panggil Halilintar berkali-kali sembari mengetuk-ngetuk Taufan yang diam membatu.

"Taufaaan~ Aku kan cuma bercandaa…" Ujar Halilintar dengan wajah memelas, pipi _chubby_ yang dikembungkan, dan mata berkaca-kaca yang dibuatnya.

'AUTHOOOR! TAUFAN GAK KHUAT KHAKHA! TAUFAN PENGEN RAP* AE INI ANAK ATUU! KEMANISAN KHAKHA! LEBIH MANISSH DARI GHULALI!' Batin Taufan histeris dengan darah deras mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Eeeee… Iya, iya." Ujar Taufan seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Fan, lebih baik, pel nih kelas daripada angguk angguk gak jelas." Ujar Hali ketus :'v /kesian bat lu, Fan :'v/

 _ **Selepas acara ngepel kelas…**_

"Aduh, peniiiiiiiiiing!" Seru Taufan seraya memegangi kepalanya. Halilintar yang tengah membaca buku menoleh.

"Lagi kamunya! Ngapain buang darah! Yang ada kamunya kekurangan darah terus pusing!" Taufan berlutut di hadapan Halilintar, lalu berujar, "Maaf, emmak."

 _ **PLAK!**_

"LU KIRA GUA APAAN?! EMMAK LU?! LAGIAN GUA COWOOOK!" Halilintar memarahi Taufan yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Iya, iya, maaf…"

"Humph!" Keluh manis Hali dengan tangan yang dilipat didada yang akan dijam-stop.

'Tahan darahmu, Taufan… Tahaaaan…'

"Oh, ternyata lu disini, Gila." Tetiba Fang muncul lalu beranjak mendekati kedua orang itu, atau Hali?

Halilntar yang tengah duduk di kursi dipeluk Fang dengan lembut.

Taufan yang terkapar di lantai dengan sepatu kotor -yang kira kira abis kena 'itu' ayam- menapaki kepalanya hanya bergumam gumam tidak jelas.

"Selamat pagi, manis." Fang meniupkan nafas hangatnya di telinga Hali, membuat Hali mengerang kecil.

Fang berseringai mendegar erangan Hali, "Kau mengerang, manis. Berarti kau menyukainya, kan?"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"HUANJIR!"

"Aku masih virgin tauu!" Seru Hali selepas membogam Fang ' _Right in the face_.'

"Pfft, AHAHAHHAHAHAH! BUWAKAKAKAKKAK! MUAKAKAKAKAKAKA! _TAKE THAT_ , FAN! _TAKE ****ING THAT!_ " Tawa Taufan dengan tiga tawa serinya.

"BERISSIK!" Dan seketika tawa Taufan pudar.

Halilintar kembali mengeluh kesah, "Huuuh, kalian pergi sana! Menggangguku saja!" Usir Hali ketus. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan Halilintar.

"Bye, teman!"

"Bye, manis~"

 _ **Dug!**_

Buku The *mmortal Inst*uments mendarat di wajah Fang tepat, TEPAT, _**TEPAT**_ di wajah narsis Fang.

"BEGOK!" Teriak Halilintar pada Fang.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Jam istirahat pertama…**_

"Hali?" Panggil Taufan di ambang pintu kelas Halilintar.

Kelasnya sepi, hanya berisikan pemuda manis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Hm?" Gumam Halilintar karena terlalu fokus dengan buku bacaanya. Taufan mendekati Halilintar.

"Tidak jajan?" Halilintar menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar menaikan bahu.

"Kok jawabnya gitu?" Halilintar menggeleng dan menaikan bahu.

"Kamu marah?" Halilintar menggeleng.

"Kamu benci sama aku?" Halilintar menggeleng lagi.

"Terus kenapa?" Dan dengan SANGAT pedas Halilintar menjawab, "Gua lagi enak enak baca buku, eh, pengganggu dateng."

"Eh, _**PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

"Eh, _**PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

"Eh, _**PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

" _ **PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

" _ **PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

" _ **PENGGANGGU DATENG."**_

" _ **DATENG."**_

" _ **DATENG."**_

" _ **DATENG."**_

Kalimat menyayat hati itu terus terngiang ngiang di pikiran Taufan.

Taufan menangis dalam diam, meremas kaus bagian hatinya, dan berucap -ato bernyanyi?- di dalam hatinya, _"Aku sakit~ Aku sakit hati~"_

"Lah? Fan? Kok nangis?"

"Tadi 'dada aku sakit banget mankanya aku nangis.'" Taufan ngekode :'v

"Sakitnya kayak gimana?"

"Kayak 'disayat sayat piso.'" Kode Taufan lagi :'v

"Coba keklinik. Kolo ternyata itu jantungan gimana?"

"Aku udah kena jantungan, kok." Halilintar melototi Taufan.

"Kok bisa?!"

"'Ngeliat kamu aku jadi jantungan' tau." Lagi lagi Taufan ngekode :'v

"Di muka gua ada apaan ampe buat lu jantungan?!" Halilintar panik.

"Ada mata merah menyala yang begitu mengkilap, ada bibir yang begitu ranum, tipis, dan lembut, ada pipi chubby yang begitu kenyal, ada bulu mata yang begitu lentik, ada wajah yang begitu sempurna, dan ada ronaan yang begitu merah."

"Ngegombal, mas?" Halilintar menatap datar Taufan.

"Ah, iyaaa. Satu gombalan 50 rb. Mau gak? Untuk kamu gratis deh~"

"Oggah. Pegi sono. Ganggu aja lu. Gombalan lu pasaran juga."

" _ **PEGI SONO. GANGGU AJA LU."**_

" _ **PEGI SONO. GANGGU AJA LU."**_

" _ **PEGI SONO. GANGGU AJA LU."**_

Kalimat nyayat hati versi 2 Halilintar kini terngiang ngiang di pikiran Taufan.

Lagi lagi Taufan meremas kausnya dan bernanyi ria di dalam hatinya, _"Gak, gak, gak , gak, gak kuat. Aku ngga kuat, ama kalimat Hali~ Kalimat Hali~ Kalimat Hali~"_

"Emang aku ganggu? Padahal aku mau ngajak kamu jajan loh~" Tawar Taufan. Halilintar melempar fokusnya dari buku bacaan.

"Jajanin _Special Hot Koko Tok Aba_ , ya?" Taufan mengangguk.

Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju kantin bersama, dan sesuai perjanjian, Taufan mentraktir Halilintar _Special Hot Koko Tok Aba_.

"Ah, ini Hali. Tempat makan yang kemarin." Ucap Taufan sembari meletakan tempat _Obentto_ milik Halilintar di meja mereka istirahat.

Halilintar yang tengah menggigit roti bergumam, "Um?" Lalu dengan cepat memakan rotinya sampai habis.

"Oh, yak. Gua inget. Yang kata lu masang muka cengiran lu itu kan?" Taufan mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kamu baik banget loh. Kok sekarang bahasanya LG (Lo, gue) terus omonganya pedes amat. Kenapa, Hali?" Dengan santai Halilintar menjawab, "Gua mah gitu orangnya."

Taufan mengangguk angguk faham. "Oh, jadi di depan orang yang kamu gak kenal, kamu baik-baik-manis gitu? Tapi kolo udah kenal dan agak deket bahasa kamu jadi melenceng?"

"Yak."

Dalam hati Taufan berkata, _"Busset dah ni anak atu! Di luar manis di dalem apaan! Preman! Mup on, ah. Tapi… wajah Hali terlalu manis untuk aku lupakan… Tapi kan dia ngomongnya pedes… Udah gitu nyakiti hati. Tapi kolo aku mup on, usahaku sia sia dun… Terus selepas mup on, si narsis -Fang- beromantisan ria ama Hali, terus cemburu. Gimana yah…"_

"Fan, balik yok. Pengen baca buku. Itu buku ketinggalan." Ajak Halilintar sembari berdiri dan berjalan kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Ah, iya!" Lalu Taufan menyusul.

 _ **Sesampainya di kelas…**_

"Hali, udah mau masuk pelajaran nih. Aku pegi ya? Bye~"

"Key, bye."

Taufan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Halilintar lalu sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya.

"Edeh!" Taufan menoleh melihat siapa yang merangkulnya.

"Narsis?"

"Eh, Gila. Lu mau rebut Hali dari gua kan?" Tanya Fang, dengan senyuman?

"I…yak? Tapi… Gua pengen mup on ama Hali." Fang tersentak mendengarnya.

"Lah kok?! Mang Hali ngapain lu?"

"Gak ngapa ngapain sikh. Tapi ternyata mukanya doing yang manis. Hatinya kagak. Masa mentang mentang gua temenya, bahasanya kasar terus suka marah marah…" Wew, Taufan curhat~ :v

"Hmm… Terus? Lu udah berjuang sampe tahap 'antara hidup dan mati' dan sekarang lu mau putus asa secepat itu? Gua gak yakin kolo Hali sepenuhnya begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang 'manis' yang dia sembunyiin. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk nunjukin. Atau mungkin belum waktunya dia tunjukin, Fan." Keajaiban dunia. Pertama kalinya Fang baek ama Taufan. Ampe kasih motivasi pula.

"Bener juga tuh… Yodah deh. Gua gak jadi mup on. Terus tadi lu mau ngomong apaan?"

"Ah, iyah. Gua udah ada orang baru. Namanya Gempa. Lu tau kan? Lu bantuin gua kapelin (Couple-in) kita yak?" Pinta Fang dengan wajah memelas dan berlutut.

"Oe, Gempa dah suka ama lu lama banget kali. Lu-nya aja yang gak peka." Mata Fang _blink-blink_ seketika.

"Iya kah?! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CINTA GUA GAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAAAAAAAAN! BENTAR LAGI GUA BUKAN JONES LAGI! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sorak Fang bahagia.

"Fang! Taufan! Ayo, masuuk! Gurunya sudah masuk!" Panggi-

"Gempaaaaa~~" Fang datang menghampiri Gempa dengan manja.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini?!" Gempa terbingung dengan Fang yang memegangi kedua tanganya.

"Gempa! Pacaran yuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu kelas. Fang ngajak Gempa pacaran. Pake gaya romantis. Dan seluruh murid (Plus satu OB) menatap adegan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CIYE! CIYE! CIYEEE! GEMPAAAAA! CINTA KAMU TERSAMPAIKAAAAAN! CIYEEEEE!"

"GUA SHIP, AH!"

"SATU KELAS EMANG UDAH NGESHIP KALEEEE!"

"HUAAAAAA! TERHARUNYAAAA! OTPKU CANON! HUWAAAAAAA! HUHUHUHUHUHUHH!"

Seperti itulah sorak bahagia-harunya kelas Fang dan Taufan.

Dan jika dilihat apa yang guru di dalam lakukan. Ia hanya bertepuk tangan kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Fang!"

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Maaf untuk semuanyaaaa!**_

 _ **Aku tak boleh apdet kilaaaaaat!**_

 _ **Maaf ya aku tak balas ripiu-an…**_

 _ **Tapi, makasih semua udah baca ama ripiuuu!**_

 _ **Sekian, Bye semuaaaaa!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa ripiu ok!**_


End file.
